


Always Meet Your Heroes

by florencedrunk



Series: The March 2017 Stucky Challenge [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D References, M/M, Modern Day!Bucky, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Shrunkyclunks, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florencedrunk/pseuds/florencedrunk
Summary: Bucky could swear he hears Coulson call him something not very nice as soon as turns his back, but he's too nervous to care. After all, he's about to meet the man whose poster has been pinned on the wall of his bedroom since he was eight.93. start from scratch





	

They say you should never meet your heroes, so Bucky played it safe by idolizing someone he was sure he'd never meet; someone who lived (and died) long before he was born; someone who was more a symbol than a person, and had no way of proving himself to be anything less than what Bucky believed him to be.

But, apparently, when he signed up to S.H.I.E.L.D., he should have considered the possibility of Captain America being found frozen in the Arctic, and subsequently brought back to life. And, because the universe really hates him, he should have also considered that, of all the agents in the NYC Facility, he'd be the one chosen to show him the wonders of the twenty-first century.

"Barnes," a man calls as he makes his way down the stairs. He turns around to see agent Coulson running after him. "I heard they assigned you to Rogers," he says once he's close enough. "I was thinking that you'd be interested in a little exchange? Rogers for two weeks in Bora Bora."

"I thought agent Morse had been assigned to Bora Bora?"

"She traded with Koenig."

"Isn't Koenig working at the Fridge?"

"Yeah, she switched with me."

"Does the Director know about this?"

"Does he need to?"

"Listen, Coulson, I'm trying to make it to level 8. I can't afford to screw up," he says, walking away. "Have fun in Bora Bora!"

Bucky could swear he hears Coulson call him something not very nice as soon as turns his back, but he's too nervous to care. After all, he's about to meet the man whose poster has been pinned on the wall of his bedroom since he was eight.

And the thing is, the posters don't do him justice. And neither do the black-and-white photos, or the documentaries, or the action figures, or any of the way too much merchandise that Bucky owned through the years (and still owns, in the case of a spectacularly comfortable red, white, and blue blanket that definitely does not smell). This man is gorgeous. And massive. Massively gorgeous, if you will. And he's doing pullups on the door frame of his room. And he's sweaty. And he's wearing a shirt that's way too tight for him (Bucky will have to find out who gave that shirt to him and high five them, or arrest them — he hasn't decided, yet).

"Captain Rogers?" Bucky calls. The man looks down at him, and then lets go of the door frame, landing on the ground in a way that makes his whole body bounce in a rather hypnotizing manner. "I'm agent James Barnes. I'm at your complete disposal— should you have any question, that is."

"Ehm, thank you," the Captain says, shaking his hand. Bucky's not blushing, he's not blushing. "The man with the eyepatch was a bit... much."

"Yes, Director Fury is not really one for explaining," he says. "If you'll follow me, I'd be happy to fill you in, Captain."

"I understand the war is over," the man says. "I'd be happy to be just Steve."

"Call me Bucky, then."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions or just want to say hi you can find me on [tumblr.](http://florencedrunk.tumblr.com)


End file.
